


Beverly’s dreams

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Burns, Drugging, Eating mike?, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gun Usage, Idk man Pennywise is wack, Implied Reddie - Freeform, Implied miscarriage, M/M, Mike’s parents are creepy, Potential Triggers, Suicude, car crash, domestic abuse, heights, implied benverly, kidnqpping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: There was a reference in chapter two that Beverly sees all of her friends die. I immediately got curious. How did her dreams go? This is only in correspondence with the movies, I love the miniseries and book but the movies are the only ones with the concept of her dreams.Trigger warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter!!Have fun, let’s get them feels together.





	Beverly’s dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is Stanley’s Chapter, this one’s more about his descent into depression and insanity. 
> 
> 🚨TRIGGER WARNINGS🚨: suicide, self harm, insomnia

He was laughing.

His wife was laughing too, he must’ve made some sort of joke before Bev had arrived. 

Beverly stared at the man’s face. Familiar. 

His eyes looked almost sad, like he had forgotten how to smile. Laughing but not smiling. She had never seen that before. 

The next thing she saw he was in bed. His wife was asleep but he was wide awake. He was staring at the ceiling. He was crying. Silently. 

Then they were in his living room. His wife was yelling. She didn’t have a face, it looked like it had been scribbled out by a child. 

“Stanley, talk to me!” 

He was silent. Stan was silent. It was Stan. 

“Please” her voice cracked “I miss my husband!” 

Next she was at his desk. He had circles under his eyes. Exhausted. He was falling asleep but every time he drifted off he heard it.

Shrieking childlike laughter. The clown. How could a man sound like that? Man? Is that the proper name for it?

He jerked his head up. Shaking himself awake. He paused. Staring into space. Petrified. Then he broke. Pushing the papers off his desk. He screamed, then he collapsed. Weeping. 

He sank to the floor, back to the wall, his face slick with tears. 

A woman ran into the room. She also had no face, but this time instead of black scribbles there was a crude drawing of a clown. 

He shrank into himself. Beverly wanted to run to him, to comfort him but it was like she couldn’t move, besides did she even know him? She knew the boy but who was this man? 

“Mr. Uris?” 

She sounded frightened. 

“Mr. Uris are you alright?” 

She moved towards him, he scrambled away. 

“Mr Uris please” 

He backed into a corner.

“Stanley!” He looked up. 

“I’m sorry” his voice was breathy and his face was pale. “I’m sorry Kathy, I’m- not feeling well I think I have to go home.” 

“Are you sure?” She examined his office worriedly. 

“Yeah, I just.. tell Tony I threw up.” Then he left, without so much as a look back. She yelled after him but Beverly couldn’t hear.

She saw flashes of him on the train home. His face was blank, betraying nothing. All that made him look out of the ordinary was the sheen of sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. He had left his briefcase and phone at the office. 

Then he was home. He ran into the bathroom and ran himself a bath.

He sat down at his the table with a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote for a couple minutes. Halfway through his face twisted in pain. He sat up breathing heavily, shook it off, and moved on.

Then he left. 

Suddenly Bev could move again. She ran to the table. 

~I’m sorry Pat.   
I’m sorry that I have to leave you like this. I just can’t stand it anymore. I can’t so much as close my eyes without seeing it. It. You don’t even know what it is, and you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I love you. Dearly. I haven’t been myself lately and I haven’t told you enough. I hope you understand but I get it if you don’t. Just please don’t blame yourself. I just can’t stop thinking about it, about...~ 

There was a teardrop on the last word. It was unintelligible, but Beverly knew what he had written, Pennywise. 

She gasped, (well, as much as a phantom can gasp) Then she ran into the bathroom. 

He was there. But he wasn’t there, there was a sound of rushing water. The water a murky red. There was a single tear running down his cheek. 

“STANLEY!” Beverly gasped. Waking up, choking on tears. Her room the same as it had been when she’d gone to sleep. 

He was alive. Stan was fine. He was just a boy. Not a man. Not a dead man in a bathtub. He was just Stan.


End file.
